Omoide... - Akira Li-Hua Version
Hey, guys~ I'm in the mood for writing sad fanfics, so I started a small series that I'll update when I get bo red. Akira Li-Hua is one of my new OCs, but the page isn't done yet. The picture is though~ 'Omoide' translates to 'Memories' Hope you guys enjoy~ Omoide - Gone But Not Forgotten... "Are you still sobbing over that Japanese weirdo?" Hong-xian asked his younger sister Li-Hua "She wasn't a weirdo!" Li-Hua screamed at him, and he stepped back with his arms up defensively "It's been years" he continued "And she's not gonna come back" "I know that..." Li-Hua sighed, wiping away tears "My mind just can't accept the fact she's dead..." "You look like you need some time alone" Hong-xian smiled "I'll leave you to your thoughts" He left the room and Li-Hua continued to cry over the picture of her and her childhood friends. The picture featured a 6-year-old Li-Hua hugging the arm of her old best friend Haruki Cho, and two little boys - one with messy brown hair named Huo and the other with very neat neck-length darkblue hair named Ji. Li-Hua cried harder when she layed eyes on Haruki. About 7 years ago, Haruki had been killed in a traffic accident which Li-Hua, Ji and Huo had all witnessed - and that Li-Hua would never be able to forget... Seven Years Ago in a small town in China... "Goal!!" 7-year-old Huo yelled happily, as he scored another goal over Ji "I'll definately stop your next shot!" Ji replied "Go on! Take another try!" "You bet!" smiled Huo, getting the ball off Ji and preparing to shoot again. "Woohoo! Goal number 3!!" Huo sang, as Ji once again failed to save Huo's shot "Hey, guys!" Haruki called out from the grassy hill that she and Li-Hua were sat on "We should go home! It's getting late!" "Aww, Haruki! Can't we just stay for a little longer?" Huo begged "If we stay any longer we'll all get into trouble!" Li-Hua said, appearing beside Haruki "Fiiiine" Ji sighed, tackling the ball from Huo and running towards the road. Haruki ran up behind them and grabbed the ball from them "HEY!" they both yelled "Last time you help the ball we ended up losing it" Haruki said "And mum said she won't buy anymore for us if we lose this one" The boys grumbled as they began to cross the street, the two girls following behind. Suddenly a truck came round the corner at a ridiculous speed, and lost control. It began to tip over - and it's path was heading straight at Li-Hua! "Look out!" Haruki screamed, running back to Li-Hua and pushing her away, but now the truck was heading straight at herself!! CRASH Present Time Li-Hua wiped away tears and sighed as she gazed at the old picture. It had been seven years, why couldn't she move on? Li-Hua shook her head and put the photo down. No matter how much she tried, she would never be able to forget about Haruki. But she could still try to find another friend. No one would ever be able to fully replace Haruki, but Li-Hua knew she would find someone close. 'The End!' Hope you guys enjoyed~ Please comment!! 一緒に夜の空を手に手の高騰なので、微妙に浮くだろう... 23:00, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions